


Snow in Summer

by guineamania



Series: Finding Finn [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling really, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on Hoth waiting for an asset to arrive; Poe, Rey and Finn are left to survive in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Summer and Hypothermia

“Why, in the middle of Summer back on base, do we get sent to Hoth?” Rey moaned, shivering away under her thick padded coat and as close to the fire as she could be without burning herself.

“Oh stop whining, just because you’re sand born,” Poe teased, ducking a pan Rey had force thrown at his head. Poe was just sat there in his usual pilot’s boiler suit, taunting Rey with his ability to withstand the cold.

“Stop fighting you two. We won’t be here long. We are only here to pick up an informant and then we can fly back out of here,” Finn rolled his eyes affectionately.

“I’m going to get hypothermia, you won’t be laughing then,” Rey huffed, her head disappearing further into the jacket.

“Even Finn’s not bothered by the cold,” Poe taunted again, stirring the stew he was making aimlessly.

“Maybe that’s another fact, you could have been born on a cold planet!” Rey beamed, bringing a smile to Finn’s face. They had been trying, ever since Rey had come back from finding Master Luke, to piece together Finn’s past based on what he liked and his skills he hadn’t realised he had. Finn loved the two of them for it. He finally felt like he was something other than a first order deserter. It was nice to have a past like Poe and Rey did. Many nights had been spent with Poe telling them about his mother and father and growing up on an active resistance base on Yavin 4. Rey only had vague memories of her family as well but she loved to make up stories about them like Finn now did with his. They had a notebook back on the base where they wrote down everything they suspected about Finn’s history. Sometimes he even believed it was all real and he thanked his best friends and lovers for the hope. Rey continued to sulk and in the end Poe took pity on her.

“Come here and huddle until the food is ready,” he rolled his eyes overly dramatically as Rey shuffled over and buried herself against his side. “You two big guy, no sense in us wasting body heat,” Poe flirted, pulling Finn down on his other side. With a soft smile Finn laid against Poe’s side and chuckled as the pilot kissing him softly on the top of the head. It was nice, to just sit here together and forget about the war for a little while.

 

“How on earth did my padawan get hypothermia in the middle of summer?” Luke exclaimed, storming into the control room where Finn and Poe were being debriefed by Leia.

“Well, the asset we were sent retrieve took longer than expected so we had not prepared for continued exposure to the cold,” Poe reported, as Finn just cowered from the Jedi. He still hadn’t gotten used to having both Master Luke and General Organa taking an interest in their little group. Luke rolled his eyes and stormed back out again, probably to scold Rey about not taking care of herself.

“I see you chose to leave out the snowball fight,” Leia comment with a shake of her head.

“Of course, he doesn’t need to know about all of that,” Poe laughed bringing a smile back to Finn’s face.

 


End file.
